ctspecialforcefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starscream7
SS7, what to believe? I know you got this message. But who can be trusted anymore? They nearly blamed me for being a vandal, so who can really be trusted as a wise man's voice anymore? I don't know about you, but I really do worry about it all. Who can I trust? Who can you trust? Were you involved? How can I prove I wasn't? How do I know you aren't going to backstab the others? How do they know I won't? The list goes on, and on, and on, and why? Because we can't accept each other from our pasts. I want you to know, I do hope the best for you at TBW, I'm just staying low profile now. I don't want to be in another civil war. I hope you don't either. And please, do keep this to yourself. I just don't know who I can trust on TBW anymore. Shame, isn't it? If things don't settle down, and if the others don't stop building up their suspicions... I worry man, that's all it is in a nutshell. I worry. For you, I, and the site. They tell us not to swear, but you see them talking down to others. Stupidity is my defense, and I prove that by telling you it, because I can't trust no one on their anymore. I hope for a future on TBW where we are all treated EQUAL, but I have my doubts with some of them now. Shame, isn't it? Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 01:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) And, on a side note, don't answer this (if you were going to) on TBW. Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 01:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't blame you. Don't apologize. You know I have a record. They are thinking illogically, but stubornly. They took my admin rights (how about yours? )after what we did. And this new guy, Ivjub (no offence to the kid, I don't mind him at all) gets to be a rollbacker. They think we are in on it, because it's "tactical." trolling. My ass. (swear here, it's fine.) A vandal can do as much damage while not being an admin, as while being one. A vandal doesn't wait for months, and go through all that trouble, just to ruin a site. I think they don't want you there either, (I do, you're a good person, I know it.) but only because they fear you will turn on them at any moment. It's a shame, I admitted my past, because I trusted them. They nearly blame me for one of them. it's a shame no one can accept what some think. It almost wants me to retaliate on them, to show what it's like being backstabbed, but I won't do that, because it's not me.Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 02:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Daiku is on your side, he wants me to tell you it. Blahmarrow is on a one man charge towards his enemies. 03:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It's not over. Isn't life grand? Need help here, but NO ADMIN! Of course! There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) IN A TON OF SHIT MAN! on my own oh god help me! Me, Ivjeb, here they come... I'll see you in hell SS7. FOR TBW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!There he is! Charging down the field, on his own! He's going against five men in that fort! He's done it! He's somehow taken the fort! httBlahmarrow 23:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC)